A wide variety of gaskets for use in sealing pipe connections are known.
Despite the existence of such known gaskets, a need nevertheless exists for improved pipe gaskets and pipe systems wherein first and second pipes are assembled and sealed by a pipe gasket. It is particularly desirable to have a pipe gasket capable of sealing pipes, such as relatively large diameter pipes, despite some lack of uniformity in the dimensions of the pipes to be sealed.